


The Traffic Jam Conversation

by dear_ida



Series: isak and even: domestic bits [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stuck in Traffic, car banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_ida/pseuds/dear_ida
Summary: Isak and Even are stuck in traffic. Isak is a tad dramatic. Even is in love.





	The Traffic Jam Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing... I'm still figuring this out. First thing in for the SKAM fandom. Please be kind.

He blames Even. It’s all on Even. None of this would have happened if it weren’t for Even. 

Isak is not sure Even would agree, but with the level of frustration he has reached by this moment, he couldn’t bring himself to give a single _shit_ about what his stupid, smiling boyfriend thinks.

They’re sat in their car; Isak in the passenger seat, feet up on the dash and Even’s sunglasses perched over his tired eyes. Even should be wearing them honestly, the older boy had voiced this opinion but Isak and chosen to ignore it and Even decided it wasn’t worth the fight at this point. So he pulled down his sun visor and said nothing else. 

He _said_ nothing else, but Isak can see him from the corner of his eye. Glancing over at Isak with that stupid perfect smile. He’s enjoying this all too much and if Isak didn’t love him so much, he’d hate him. But instead, Isak sighs, ignores his boyfriend’s amused glances and looks out the window. 

They haven’t moved for the better half of the last hour. Stuck in the constant stream of traffic doing the ‘traffic light dance’; affectionately titled by the most radio stations. The continuous back and forth jerk as the car moves slightly closer to its destination before having to make a stop a few inches ahead. Isak is nauseous, the motions not helping his growing stomach ache and the headache he’s had since lunchtime. But he tries to quell is feelings and concentrate on the driver in the next car over, bopping their head to the beat of some song on the radio.

That’s another thing Isak had put a stop to. Even, from the time they left the mall parking lot, had been toying with the channels on their car radio before Isak smacked his hand away and shut the entire thing off. Even, the smart boyfriend he was (Isak decided) simply grinned, took the hand and kissed the back of it. Isak melted a little bit but he was feeling a little too stubborn to voice his own affections.

“You doing OK baby?” Even’s voice breaks him from his thoughts and Isak finally looks over at the older boy. Even has one hand on the wheel and the other simply resting in the cupholder between their seats. Sitting up a little, Isak sighs again, “the stupid traffic is making me nauseous” he mumbles. Even hums softly, reaching over with his free hand for Isak’s. He curls their fingers together and runs his thumb over the back of Isak’s hand. 

“I’m sorry for today, it was my fault.” Even sounds truly remorseful and Isak’s chest pangs with guilt. He squeezes the larger hand really looks at his boyfriend, taking in his side profile. Even’s got the visor down but he is still squinting, so Isak takes the sunglasses from his face and places them on Even. The older boy glances over at him, a frown coming to his face before his eyes are back on the road. “You don’t want them?” 

Isak brings his own sun visor down, “no you should have them, you’re driving. Also, it wasn’t only your fault Ev, I didn’t think to take a picture of our parking spot either and we both know what a maze it can be.”

Even grins ahead, pressing down on the gas to move forward as they chug along in traffic. “We’ll know for next time at least.” 

Isak scoffs, “pretty sure we said that the last time too.” Even laughs out loud, a smile stretching across his face and Isak is pretty sure it’s that squinty smile he does, hidden behind his sunglasses. 

He lets go of Even’s hand to get more comfortable again, sinking back down in his seat and putting his feet back on the dash. The setting sun hits him directly in the eyes now, so he takes his sweater and throws it dramatically over his face. Even seems to have been watching him and Isak can hear him laugh, muffled by the material of his sweater. He reaches his hand back out, expecting Even to take it back in his.

“Even!” He whines after a moment like the spoiled baby Even claims he is, “hold my hand.” Even doesn't say anything but Isak finally feels the larger hand envelop his, Even bringing it to his lips again and placing a series of apologetic kisses all over the palm and the back. 

“I’ll make you feel better when we get home baby.” Even promises. Isak lifts the sweater from his face and narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. 

“How do you plan to do that? I have a headache.”

“Sex.” Even says simply, Isak scoffs in disbelief.

“I don’t think fucking me is going to help my headache.”

“Yeah it will, orgasms and release of endorphins or something..you’re my little science nerd, you should get it.” Isak laughs.

“You’ve been talking to Magnus about sex remedies again, haven’t you?” 

Even shrugs, “he’s not always wrong, made sense actually.” Isak hums thoughtfully, looking back out the passenger window. There’s what appears to be a mother with tw fidgety young kids in the back seat. She seems to be shouting at them to calm down while trying to maintain focus on the road. He looks back over at his boyfriend with a grin.

“I’m willing to take you up on that offer.” 

“Yeah? It doesn’t have to be sex baby, I can finger you or eat you out. Think the point is an orgasm is the headache cure.” 

Isak considers himself pretty lucky, he’s got a boyfriend who’s willing to forgo mutual pleasure to make Isak feel better. 

“There’s no fun in that..” he blushes softly and throws his sweater back over his face so Even can’t see his expression if he looks over, “I like the feeling of your cum inside me.” 

Isak knows Even knows this, but the older boy squeezes his hand in a way that tells him that Isak has irreparably shifted the mood in the car. 

He takes off the sweater again to see Even’s eyes fixated on the road and God, does he look hot. Like the first time Isak saw him walking across the schoolyard back at Nissen. His jaw is clenched now though and he takes his hand from Isak’s to join the other at the steering wheel, gripping it tightly.

“Swear to god I’m going to cause an accident getting home now.” He mutters pressing down on the gas.

Isak just laughs.


End file.
